Noname the Axe
by AnimeMustang
Summary: Msut better than my last fic. It's about a fox who's best friend is killed and the journey he goes on the find him. PLZ READ AND REVEIW!!!


~~~~~Noname the Axe~~~~~  
  
  
***I don't own Redwall. These characters were my own. So you can't sue me for them K?***  
  
The sweet,warm sunlight poured into the small jailcell at the bottom of Redwall Abbey. A male fox in his early teens crouched in the corner hugging his knees close to his chest. He didn't understand this place.  
He had been raised a gentle creature and after becoming an older fox he had set out on his own account. He had stumbled across the Abbey and was at first, wearily allowed inside it's walls. The inhabitants seemed very friendly considering he was a "vermin", Soon he met a dibbun mouse called Nich. This small troublemaker took a liking to him, and his weapon. The bolas. Almost all foxes carried one. So he,later that day, put on a demonstration for the young one, twirling and cracking the iron balls expertly. But then the Abbot saw him and thought he was attacking the dibbun. he was thrown in a cell in the cellar without question.  
Now he stared at the burly badger gaurd outside his cell, who had a hefty axe resting against the wall next to him. The badger just stared back...  
  
Badger: What are you staring at vermin?  
  
The fox growled angered.  
  
Fox: Why do you all hate me so much?!  
  
The badger came close to the cell and started to answer when the fox grabbed him behind his head and pulled him close to the cell reaching for the keys! the badger recovered quickly and reached behind him for his axe. He brought the flat side of it crashing down on the foxes skull emiting an ear piercing crack! The foxes thoughts went blank...  
He woke up hours later still lying on the dirty floor of his jail cell, his vision was clouded and blood stained the fur on his face. He looked at the cell door and saw the Father Abbot worridly looking at him. The fox squinted his eyes at him.  
  
Fox: Who are you? Where am i?  
  
The Abbot looked angrily to the badger sill outside the cell.  
  
Abbot: StripeClaw, what have you done to this creature?! He has lost his memory!  
  
StripeClaw: He tried to take a dibbun's life so i see nothing wrong with what i did to that vermin!  
  
The Abbot shook his head and turned back to the fox.  
  
Abbot: Now then what's your name?  
  
Fox: I have no name...no...name...  
  
He then passed out one more time on the filthy cellar stone floor. the Abbot and badger left him there. They had a feast to prepare for the Summer!  
When the fox woke up again he was still in the cellar. he looked outside the cell barred windows to see the Abbey inhabitants feasting under the moonlit sky. There was a small band of clowns performing for them. One held a flag stating "The SilentStream Traveling Performers!" The fox found it strange that all these performers were vermin. he then saw a familiar mouse babe on the grass.  
  
Fox: ...Nich...  
  
One of the only things he remembered was the sweet little mouse dibbun that had befriended him no matter his species. Then suddenly a white ferret, apparintly the leader of the band grabbed a handful of something out of his cloak. He threw it on the ground and a cloud of smoke sent all the Redwallers to coughing and rubbing their eyes. Nich began crying as the ferret grabbed him and ran out of the Abbey with his band of vermin with the small babe.  
  
Fox: ...Nich...Nich!...NICH!!!!!  
  
He ran to the cell door and began ramming his body against it screaming his friend's name. With each blow to the door he became more and more exausted. Then with one mightly final blow the door crashed down on the cellar floor. He was at first surprised but then went to business and marched out of the cell. He saw the badger's axe on the floor from where he had left it. He picked it up and tested the blade on his finger. he slung it over his shoulders, and walked up the ccellar steps to the Great Hall of Redwall Abbey.  
Several maids screamed when they saw him, but he ignored them thinking only about his friend. He walked out into the lawn to see sveral dibbuns being shushed by their mothers and a large panick. Half of the panick was over the fox being out and half was over tring to find Nich. The fox ran through the crowd. he opened the great wooden doors and ran out into the forest. He could abrley see the tracks of the vermin in the moonlight. He saw that they were going west and he ran after them.  
He ran and ran for days on end. Only stoppping at times when he had to. For six days he followed the tracks umtil he could not run any farther. He collapsed under an oak tree and passed out...  
A small mole maid walked along the path carring a fishing pole and basket at each side. He name was Peppa. She lived with her father and helped thefamily by fishing every day for their meals. This particular day she was startled to find the body of a worn out fox on the side of the road. She was at first frightened but remembered how her father always told her that all creatures were worth helping. She turned him on his back and opened a cask of Dandelion and Mint Tea. She poured it into his open mouth and watched him come back to life satisfied. He sputtered and coughed a bit then looked wearily at the mole maid.  
  
Peppa: Are you alright dear sir?  
  
He looked confused at her.  
  
Fox: You are a mole...but you don't talk like one.  
  
She smiled sweetly. My father wanted a daughter that talked like all the other animals so he taught me to speak like this! Anywho i'm Peppa, what is your name?  
  
Fox: .....Noname.....Noname the Axe...  
  
He then remembered the axe and looked around him for it. He spotted it and grabbed it testing it again on his paw. then he remembered the whole reason he was on this quest.  
  
Noname: Nich! Umm...thankyou for your kindness maid but i must go now!  
  
Peppa: Wait! Where ever you are going can i help?  
  
He started to say no, but then remembered when he was young and how he wanted to leave home. He smiled and nodded.  
  
Noname: Yes, but we must leave now!  
  
She threw her fishing rod to the gorund then pulled a small horn quickly from her outfit. She blew it but no sound imensed. then only seconds after a large Falcon flew down and landed next to her. Peppa put the horn into its beak and gave it instructions.  
  
Peppa: Skyfly! Give the horn back to dad and tell him that i am on a mission. I promise ill be back.  
  
the Falcon nodded and with a great squall he flew back into the sky heading South. she turned back to Noname.  
  
Peppa: Ready! So what are we looking for?  
  
As they jogged West Noname explained about his friend Nich and the white ferret and his band. the mole maid looked worried and quickened the pace to the surprise of Noname. He knew that he had a friend for life.  
They ran until they came to a center of cleared land. There they found a large fortress with a small band of creatures outside it. Noname scanned the band and saw the white ferret. He started to run forward and swing his axe but Peppa, with difficulty held him back.  
  
Peppa: Shhh! I see a hole in the East wall. Lets sneek in that way.If you full out attack here then those stone slingers atop he wall will for sure get you!  
  
The fox with fury in his eyes. Took one last promising look at Nich and followed her through the crack and into the great fortress.  
Once inside they saw tons of young creatures of all species being put to work building this massive temple. They stayed put until they saw the ferret walk by. He stopped at a silver thrown and kicked back in it. His name was FearEyes...  
  
FearEyes: Bring that new one to me!  
  
Their was a scrabbling in the band and then Nich was shoved forward on his knees silent tears streaming down his face. the ferret hopped forward grabbing the dibbun by the fur on the back of his neck. He placed his sword point under his chin and cackled at the helpless babe.  
Now Noname had had enough. He stood up tall and screamed running forward.  
  
Noname: You will fear Noname the Axe!!!!!  
  
Peppa was right behind him. Dealing a sharp kick to a gaurd she grabbed his javelin and slew vermin left and right. But her numbers were halve of what Noname did. He swung his axe with tears in his eyes, his red eyes. the fury was upon him. He would get his way. He then spotted FearEyes and Nich.  
  
Nich: Foxy!! Da Foxy come to save me!!!  
  
FearEyes looked fearfully into the bloodred eyes of his slayer Noname the Axe...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~fin~ You like??? Plz review! I know it kinda ended in the middle but it's a little obvious that Noname slays Feareyes and saves Nich! 


End file.
